


The Little Death

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Historical Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Jack Harkness has one of the more ironic encounters of his unending life...





	The Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [ any, any, Hiroshima, mon amour](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/210965.html?thread=8842261#cmt8842261) Jack Harkness/Asato Tsuzuki.

One of the few hotels standing in Tokyo; Jack scored a room for the two of them, high under the rafters. One bed, lumpy mattress, window open all the way, summer breeze barely stirring the night air. A young man with soulful violet eyes. Said he had seen Hiroshima, Nagasaki, just after the bombing. Had to escort the souls of the dead. A reaper in his bed, head on Jack's shoulder, whispering self-accusations. Jack kissing away his tears, soothing him, letting the young man roll him onto his back, weep on his heart

One couldn't die. One couldn't be consoled.


End file.
